Come Home For Christmas
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Blaine visits the Hummel household for Christmas dinner.


**This was for a friend of mine who requested a Christmas fic. I just love Klaine cuteness :D**

**So I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Kurt gasped as his doorbell rang; sound traveling into his basement where he was currently sitting. He jumped up quickly, stopping at his mirror, checking his appearance before dashing upstairs. When he opened the door leading to the hallway, it made a thumping noise, and he flinched.<p>

"Ow!" Finn said loudly, holding his nose. "I was just going to get the door. Am I bleeding?" he asked, removing his fingers and wiggling his nostrils back and forth.

Kurt sighed and pushed past him. "No Finn, I doubt I'd actually be able to hurt you with a door."

"You'd be surprised, you're stronger than you look," Finn muttered, thinking of the time Kurt had shoved him out of his room with so much force, he had fallen to the floor after catching him and Blaine making out on the bed.

Kurt ignored him as he happily walked to the door. He opened it to see his boyfriend, wearing at least 2 coats, a scarf, a pink hat, and gloves. He was covered in snow, flakes falling heavily from the sky and covering the ground.

Somehow he was still shivering, and in his gloved hands were a couple of presents. They were wrapped in red shiny paper, and Kurt excitedly took them from him, going to put them under the tree.

"Well hi to you too, Kurt," Blaine said with a chuckle, his teeth clicking together as he walked inside. He stomped his feet against the rug and started peeling off the layers of coats one by one. Kurt skipped back to him and helped him out of the rest of the winter wear before engulfing him in a tackling hug.

"Hi," he said softly. Blaine smiled and squeezed tighter around his waist to spin him around once. He laughed when Kurt squealed and set him down.

Blaine kissed his nose sweetly. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas," Kurt replied before gently pressing their mouths together, almost flinching at how cold Blaine's lips were. "God Blaine, you're freezing!"

"I _was _just in the snow Kurt," Blaine said with a laugh. He glanced behind Kurt, arms still around his boyfriend's waist and smiled at his stepbrother. "Hey Finn."

"Sup bro," Finn said in response, fist-bumping him before going back to the living room to play video games.

The two boys leaned their foreheads together. "I missed you," Blaine sighed sadly.

"Missed you too," Kurt mumbled softly with a smile. He looked at Blaine's outfit, a black t-shirt with a fancy sweater over it and skinny jeans. It looked good on him.

They separated again and Kurt let him go to lead him into the kitchen. There was food all over the counter, and pots on the stove. "So, your parents said you could stay for dinner, right?" he watched for what Blaine would do in response to the question. He tapped his fingertips together, a nervous habit that only Kurt knew about, and Kurt waited patiently, a bit worried.

"Yeah, they don't really care where I go," Blaine eventually said, a hint of sadness to his voice, even though he was trying to keep it unemotional.

"Well," Kurt stated, trying to change the subject. "At least you get to eat some of my delicious food. And be graced with my presence."

"Oh thank gosh," Blaine sighed in mock relief. "You know, I think it's really funny how much you love to feed me, but you barely eat yourself." He paused for a moment with a grin on his face. "You're not really a monster planning on fattening me up and eating me right?"

Kurt laughed loudly. "Of course I am," was all he said, and he stifled a laugh at Blaine's face, which went from amused to fake shock in a second. "Besides, you'll get to see me eat plenty today, the holidays are the only time I eat a lot." He walked over to his pots on the stove and looked at the potatoes cooking, adding some more ingredients to it while it simmered.

"Garlic salt?" Blaine questioned from his seat at the counter, watching Kurt with fascination. Sometimes he caught himself staring at Kurt's gracefulness and poise, wondering how he ended up with someone so perfect.

"Secret recipe," Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine stood up to walk over to Kurt. "My mom taught me it when I was seven, before she died. I'm surprised I even remember it, to be honest." He was staring off into space, and Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

"I'm sure they're going to be delicious," Blaine said, and Kurt turned to face him. They kissed once, a little peck. "Where are Burt and Carole anyways?"

"Burt's working until two, and Carole is out buying ingredients for cookies to bake later," Kurt smiled. "Maybe you can help out with the cooking."

Blaine almost laughed, because he couldn't bake for his life, and Kurt knew this, but he just grinned and kissed him again. "I'd love to."

After twenty minutes of frustrating work, Blaine sighed in relief as the door opened and Carole's voice said "I'm home!"

Kurt smirked knowingly at him. "Don't think just because she's back, you'll be off the hook."

Blaine groaned and sat down, turning the mixer back on and stirring the now finished potatoes around. "Won't these get cold?" he asked. Usually at his house, Christmas dinner was around five, and it was only 1:50.

"No, dinner here is at three," Kurt said. "It gives us time to bake the cookies afterwards. That's why the food was already cooking when you got here."

Carole stepped into the kitchen with a couple of bags, yelling for Finn to grab the rest, and smiled at Blaine. "Hi honey, I didn't know you were going to be here! Are you staying for dinner?" she asked, looking between the two.

"Yes, if that's alright," Blaine answered, looking unsure.

"Of course that's alright!" Carole answered enthusiastically, pulling him into a hug.

"Blaine's also going to help bake cookies after," Kurt told her, checking the ham in the oven.

"Oh, we could always use extra help," Carole said, easing Blaine's worries about intruding. "You're always welcome here, Blaine."

"Thanks Mrs. Hummel."

"Carole," she said, and Blaine grinned.

"Thanks Carole."

"Blaine, please get a bowl from the bottom cabinet to put the potatoes in," Kurt asked him, and he searched to find one, nearly knocking a bunch out in the process.

"This one okay?" he asked holding it up.

"That should be fine," Kurt responded. He was flitting around the kitchen now, cleaning up all of the food packages and sorting out the cookie ingredients. "Then bring it to the table when you're done putting it in the bowl."

Blaine did just that, and helped with preparing the other food, only messing up twice, once when he splashed himself with gravy in the face, frowning as Kurt laughed at him loudly, while Carole chuckled behind her hand and the other when he almost put sugar in the stuffing. Kurt screamed bloody murder and grabbed the bag from him right as he was about to sprinkle it on.

Burt arrived, greeting Carole with a kiss and both Kurt and Blaine with a pat on the shoulder. Finn paused his game to join them and help set the table. When all of the food was placed onto the table, everyone went to sit, and both Blaine and Kurt blushed when Blaine pulled back the chair for Kurt, everyone stopping to look.

"Sorry, that was just too cute," Carole said with a clap of her hands in front of her face. She was smiling at them widely, as if they were the most adorable people she had ever seen.

Burt nodded, seeming pleased that Blaine was doing that for his son. Kurt saw his approval and smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand to hold during grace. He tried not to roll his eyes as they prayed, even Blaine, bowing his head with one side of his mouth tilted up. Kurt watched him the whole time with love.

Kurt had been telling the truth, Blaine realized ten minutes into the dinner. He was shoveling food into his mouth, piling more onto his plate each time it was empty. Blaine could barely eat himself because he was watching Kurt with a surprised face.

"What?" Kurt paused mid-bite as he noticed him staring.

"You weren't kidding," he whispered, gesturing to the food.

"No, I really wasn't," Kurt said laughing and continuing to eat.

Blaine took a bite out of the potatoes. "Wow, these are great!" He looked at Kurt to see him already watching him, waiting for his reaction. Kurt's face was so happy, blue eyes twinkling, Blaine just wanted to kiss him right there. He settled for a peck on the cheek and whispering in his ears, "told you they'd be awesome." Kurt huffed out a laugh and he leaned back and ate more.

By the time dinner was over, Finn and Kurt alone had nearly eaten all of the food. Blaine offered to help clean up the food with Kurt, and they cleaned the dishes together, Blaine washing while Kurt dried.

"So Blaine," Kurt asked. "You ready to make cookies?"

Blaine kissed him. "About as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Blaine was much better at making cookies than Kurt thought he would be. Kurt was wowed when he cracked an egg perfectly, not even getting any shell in the oatmeal cookie mixture. "I _can _do some things in cooking Kurt," he said, amused at the shock in his face. "In fact, I make really good omelets."

"I'll have to try one some time," Kurt said with a small smile. Blaine nodded and focused on mixing the cookies.

When the first batch was finished baking and cooling, Kurt yelled at Blaine as he ate one. "Oh come on Kurt!" he said in a whining tone. "You know cookies are for eating right?" Kurt frowned and shook his head as he tried to give him a cookie. Blaine just smiled and insisted, grabbing him around the waist, gently forcing him closer. "Just try one."

"I don't want one," Kurt mumbled, but Blaine knew he was lying and raised an eyebrow. Kurt sighed and took a small bite from the cookie held near his face. He smiled at the delicious taste and took another bite.

"Told you," Blaine said happily.

"You told me nothing."

"Uh huh."

When the cookies had finished baking, Kurt and Blaine sat down on the couch, cuddling and tangling their legs together under a blanket. Kurt rested his head back against Blaine's chest and laughed as Blaine fed him cookies. "Thanks for coming Blaine," Kurt muttered softly and Blaine kissed him on the head.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Come over for every holiday?" Kurt asked him.

"If your parents let me," Blaine answered, running a hand through Kurt's hair.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Kurt said. He would make sure they were okay with it.

"Then I'll come over any time you want."

"If that's how it'll work, you'll never leave," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Then so be it."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too."


End file.
